Surprises for Sakura
by Wings of Wind
Summary: A oneshot about Sakura's 19th birthday.I suck at summaries,full story inside. Read and Review!SxS


**SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope..I don't own CCS.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my 3rd fanfic and 2nd CCS fanfic. I hope its not bad. And I would like to say thanks to humbleblossom-paulina for helping me out on this. Okay then, back to the story!!

Enjoy! =)

* * *

A 19-year old boy with messy chestnut hair was standing at the balcony of his apartment. He was enjoying the evening breeze of spring as his mind floated to his beloved girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto. He checked his watch for the date. It was the 25th of March. Sakura's birthday will be in one week. He had exactly 7 days to find her a perfect present, to show her how much he loved her. He knew she would gladly accept anything from him, disregarding the gift's price or looks. She was always happy to receive them. In return, she always gave Syaoran one of her sweetest smiles, the smile that Syaoran adored so much. And that is why he wanted to give Sakura the best gift he could get for her.

His brain was whirring on what to give her, and then, an idea struck him. He smiled as he called Tomoyo, and Sakura's family, including Touya (which he reluctantly called in order for his plan to succeed). He smiled again as the first step of his plan was carried out.

* * *

**_1 April 2009_**

**_Sakura's Birthday_**.

Sakura woke up from her sleep and yawned. The sun was just shining through her bedroom windows. She opened them and let the breeze enter her room. She picked up the scent of sweet cherry blossoms, and looked out the windows to see the cherry blossom trees blooming near the streets, sending the sakura petals dancing to the rhythm of the wind.

_"Such a beautiful sight,"_ thought Sakura. Spring have come to the town of Tomoeda.

Sakura smiled as she remembered something. Today is her birthday.

Sakura's attention was diverted to her drawer, the one where Kero live in. Kero-chan was just waking up from his sleep and smiled at the sight of Sakura.

"Hey, good morning Sakura. And happy birthday to you!" greeted Kero enthusiastically as he fly towards Sakura.

"Aww, thanks Kero-chan. I'll save you a piece of my birthday cake today, ne?" said Sakura.

"What?! Cakes? Really? Thanks Sakura!" he said in delight but stopped abruptly when a soft pink glow emitted from Sakura's other drawer.

She opened the drawer and took out the book containing all of the Sakura cards. Immediately, the cards sprang to life as she opened the book and they made a circle, enclosing Sakura in the formation.

Then, a card floated in front of her, the Mirror Card. The card materialized as a little girl with long hair holding a mirror, and stood in front of Sakura. She stepped towards Sakura, holding out her mirror to the cards surrounding them as it absorbed sparkles of pink dust produced by the cards surrounding Sakura. Seconds later, a pair of hair bands formed on the screen of the mirror and floated towards Sakura. She took it in her hands as the soft pink light surrounding it vanishes.

The hair band was pink and had a cherry blossom design on it. The material sparkled brilliantly as if it was made of diamonds. There were also little blue gems set in threes beside the cherry blossom design. All and all, it was simply beautiful.

Sakura beamed at the card's gift. Mirror then spoke to her,

"Dear beloved Card Mistress, I am here to represent the Sakura cards to wish you a happy birthday. We had created the hair band as a birthday gift to you and also as a token of gratitude for your kindness towards all of us. It's a good luck charm for our dear card mistress. May you be happy on this special day. We, Sakura cards will always be ready to lend you our power if you ever needed it." said Mirror.

Sakura was tearful at the heart touching gift the cards had presented her.

"Thank you so much to all of you. I'll always treasure it." said Sakura.

With that, the Mirror card bowed a little to Sakura and dissolve back into a Sakura card. The Sakura cards then went back into the book and the soft pink light they emitted vanishes.

As if on cue, Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Good morning and happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" greeted the voice from the other end of the line.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied.

"You've got to come to my house, I want to give you your present! I've sent my driver to pick you up. He should be arriving at your house approximately fifteen minutes from now." said Tomoyo cheerfully.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh, Tomoyo. You shouldn't have. I'm not ready or anything you know. I better change now, okay Tomoyo?" said Sakura.

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" replied Tomoyo before she hung up.

Sakura then showered, and changed into a simple pink outfit. She then tied up her auburn hair with the hair band that the cards had recently gave her.

She went downstairs. It was still early in the morning, so Touya and her dad haven't even woke up yet. Sakura then went to the front porch of her house and waited for Tomoyo's driver. A few minutes later, a black limousine arrived. Sakura went in and she is greeted warmly by Wanyudo, Tomoyo's driver.

"Good morning, Miss Sakura, please come in," said Wanyudo.

"Good morning Wanyudo," replied Sakura as she entered the limousine.

Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's mansion fifteen minutes later, and she was invited in by her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Ah…Sakura-chan! You've arrived!" Tomoyo greeted her as Sakura entered the mansion's compound.

Sakura was then taken into Tomoyo's bedroom, where Tomoyo took something out of her closet.

"Here, your present, Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo delightfully.

Sakura eyed the dress Tomoyo was holding, it was a cute white baby doll dress with cherry blossom designs running down the sides. It was absolutely stunningly beautiful. A hand done work from Tomoyo, Sakura could tell from years of experience being Tomoyo's 'model'.

"Thanks so much, Tomoyo!" said Sakura as she hugged her best friend.

"Sure, this _is_ your birthday, after all. Oh and by the way, Syaoran called me yesterday. He said that he wanted to meet you at 8 p.m today at the park. And do wear my dress when you see him, it's for a special event." said Tomoyo with a wink.

Sakura was a bit puzzled. Why didn't Syaoran tell her that himself? And 8 p.m? What's got into him?

Sakura was snapped back to reality when Tomoyo grabbed her hand and showed her a beautiful brooch with a dazzling design of a cherry blossom petal set with pale-coloured rubies.

"This is for you, a present from my mum. She wishes you happy birthday and she's terribly sorry she can't be here to celebrate it with you because she had a meeting and won't be coming home till tomorrow." explained Tomoyo to Sakura.

"This is beautiful. Send my thanks to your mum, okay Tomoyo?" said Sakura.

"Okay, but before that, you must wear it, here, let me put it on you." said Tomoyo.

As soon as Tomoyo is done, Sakura look at herself in the mirror. Sonomi Daidouji's brooch went with Tomoyo's dress perfectly, giving Sakura a perfect view of herself.

"Kawaii! You look stunning!" exclaimed Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling with diamond.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo gratefully. She then spends the rest of the day at Tomoyo's place, as Tomoyo insists. Sakura then texted her brother who might be searching for her right now, informing him that she is at Tomoyo's.

* * *

It was 6 p.m when Sakura arrived at her house. She thanked Wanyudo for the lift before entering her house.

When she entered her house, she was surprised when the house was still and silent as she had left it.

"Oniichan? Otousan?" Sakura called out.

Just then, a balloon directly above Sakura popped, sending her squealing in alarm as bits of coloured paper showered her, along with a sudden chorus of "Surprise".

Sakura recovered from her shock and found her dad and big brother in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Sakura dear," said Fujitaka as he handed Sakura her present.

"Hey, Happy 19th birthday, kaijuu, here's your present." said Touya, with a teasing tone.

"Oh thank you so much!" beamed Sakura happily, not even remembering to scold Touya for calling her kaijuu (monster).

She had a bit of a birthday party, just like how she used to have when she is little.

An hour and a half later, after the party ended, Sakura went upstairs with two slices of cake for Kero.

"Whoa! Cakes ! And two of them!" squealed Kero as he gobbled down the cakes.

Sakura smiled as she glanced at her new watch, given by Touya. It was 7.30 p.m. Just then, her cell phone rang. To her heart's delight, it was Syaoran texting her.

"_Happy Birthday, my sweet cherry blossom. Meet me at the park at 8, okay?I've got something for you." _

**_8.10 p.m_**

**_The park._**

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran when suddenly a pair of strong hands covered her eyes.

Sakura barely had the time to speak when the stranger spoke to her.

"Guess who it is?"

"You could never fool me, Syaoran Li." answered Sakura confidently as the hands covering her eyes slackened and she regained her vision. A smile was etched at her beautiful face.

"I guess not," said a guy with messy chestnut hair that was ruffling in the night breeze. He chuckled.

"Happy birthday, my sweet Sakura. Here, wear this." He said as he covered her eyes with a pink silk.

"Hoe?? Syaoran…" she pouted.

"Just wear it okay?" said Syaoran as he guided her through the park.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"You'll know when we get there," replied Syaoran.

Sakura kept on walking, guided by Syaoran went they suddenly halted.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Syaoran as he removed the blindfold.

Sakura regained her vision slowly, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

They are standing near Tsukimine Shrine but still in the park. Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, sending their windswept petals everywhere. She remembered this place as the place where Syaoran confessed his love to her 9 years ago.

There were also a round dinner table with candle lights. A chocolate cake was served at the middle of the table, with a waiter waiting for them.

"Remember this place?" asked Syaoran.

"How could I forget," replied Sakura with a smile.

Syaoran then led her to the table. After their glasses were filled, he dismissed the waiter.

"Now, before we eat, I want to give you something." said Syaoran as he pulled out a velvety box from a bag he was carrying. He then opened it, revealing a magnificent necklace, with a cherry blossom pendant design, set with emeralds and rubies.

Sakura was enchanted by the beauty of the necklace, and tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Oh, Syaoran, it's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." said Sakura as she wiped her tears.

"That's right. Just like you are," said Syaoran as he placed the necklace around Sakura's neck.

Sakura stood up, and she kissed Syaoran. Syaoran kissed her back, as he embraced her warmth in the night's cold air.

Finally they parted, and sat down again, enjoying the cake together.

"You look so beautiful today, Sakura. You looked like an angel coming from the heaven. Well, a cherry blossom angel that is," said Syaoran with a small chuckle.

"Hoe? Why is that?" asked Sakura.

"Because my dear sweet Sakura, you are covered in cherry blossoms, even your dress and accessories have the design of cherry blossoms on them. With the sakura petals dancing in the wind, it sets your image perfectly." explained Syaoran.

Sakura blushed. "Well, my name _is_ Sakura," she replied as she indulge the chocolate cake.

"You know what, Syaoran. This has been the best birthday I ever had, and you were the best ending to it," said Sakura.

"I'm glad it is, and I'm glad to be part of it" replied Syaoran with a smile as his 'mission' was accomplished successfully.

* * *

***YAY!! It's finished. So,how is it? I hope it is interesting enough, hehehe...anyways, tell mewhat you think in reviews,okay?**


End file.
